The Feeling is Mutual
by tmarie9
Summary: Lena and Kara are being cute. Kara has some "gay panic," giving Lena hope for more than friendship. Possible Sanvers. Slow burn Supercorp of them just being themselves. Also, Lena knows who Supergirl is.
1. Dry Wall

Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. Lots of fluff and rambles. I don't think I'll have any smut, but I'll keep the rating just in case. Thoughts are italicized, yada yada enjoy! =]

Kara got the "tingles" every time the woman touched her. Her and Lena had grown closer over the past few months, and the brunette had easily become her new best friend. However, the feeling she had for her best friend, made her feel guilty. Rao, she shouldn't be trying to suppress whimpers whenever Lena put her hand on her arm, leg, or so much as hugged her. It was bad enough she was a naturally clumsy person when she wasn't in her Supergirl persona, but Lena Luthor would be the death of her.

They had gone out for dinner to Noonan's and Kara was consuming her usual amount of potstickers while Lena ate a salad with kale, of course. The blonde had been intently listening to the CEO's description of her new project and the pushback she received from some shareholders. The project was meant to help aliens and humans live together without divulging any personal information about the aliens, but a few of the shareholders accused her of having the same ideals as Lillian Luthor. Upon hearing this, Kara was appalled and launched into a ramble saying how pure Lena's intentions were.

Lena was truly touched by how passionate the Kryptonian was, and she was always amazed by how much trust the other woman put in her. "I mean how many times do you have to prove to them you are good and not like your…your bully of a mother! They must be so blind that," and the Kara's voice trailed off. Lena stopped listening when she noticed the blonde had bent her fork and hadn't taken a single breath during her entire rant. The CEO reached forward and laid her hand on her best friend's hand that wasn't holding a deformed eating utensil. She took note of a red flush creeping up Kara's neck and onto her face. "Kara sweetie," Lena chuckled, "I love how much you believe in me and how passionate you are, but please breathe. I can't have you passing out on me." She smiled at the blonde.

 _Oh Rao her hand is so soft, that feels good_. "Right! Breathing is good because breathing makes the world go round. Or technically multiple universes," she rambled on whilst adjusting her glasses and fidgeting in her seat, "Or multiple Earths. There are some alien species that don't even breathe. They're not fish per say, but they definitely don't need to breathe like we do and I'm doing it again aren't." Lena just sat there with an electric smile on her face. She withdrew her hand and resumed eating her salad when she heard a tiny sound, similar to a squeak? She looked up to see Kara's face bright red. The Kryptonian opened her mouth to speak when her phone for Supergirl rang. "I'm sorry Lena I have to take this." The younger woman nodded, "Duty calls, I understand. Go save the town."

Kara ran into an alley, changed into her Supergirl attire, and flew off towards the conflict. _Oh Rao! I can't believe I whimpered when Lena took her hand back. She just felt so warm, so soothing. Her smile really lights up the room. I wonder how many smiles her mother stole from her._ Kara vowed to make sure she gave Lena as much happiness as possible, not realizing she ran into a few buildings on her way.

Lena was sitting in her office going over lab reports while simultaneously watching the news, anxious to see what conflict Kara/Supergirl would be deescalating now. The superhero was just finishing the scene when Lena noticed drywall debris in the woman's hair. She was merely helping put out a burning building; no casualties or injuries were involved. The brunette turned up the volume to listen in, "Supergirl! Thank you again for saving the day! What happened inside the building, you appear to be carrying pieces of the building on yourself." Lena smirked when she saw the normally stoic superhero blushing on national television. "Well you know, sometimes building structures weaken during fires or explosions, but thankfully no one was hurt as we all worked as a team," Kara maintained her stance with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out.

"Yes, but why did you show up at the scene _with_ drywall on you Supergirl? If I may-" with a nod from Kara, the news reporter pulled drywall from the blonde's hair. It wasn't small enough to easily miss, but it wasn't large enough that it would have smacked her in the head if she turned. Kara's face remained neutral, but she put her hand to her ear as if listening to an earpiece. "Please excuse me, duty calls!" And just like that, the Kryptonian goddess flew off into the air most likely on her way to the DEO.

Lena chuckled to herself realizing that her best friend was clearly distracted when she left dinner and must have run into some walls. She remembered Kara's reaction to her holding her hand and how much she blushed. She was truly falling for the woman and maybe that was a sign that Kara had similar feelings too.


	2. Adorably Oblivious

"Supergirl! Nice of you to join us," came from an expectant-looking Alex, and J'onn J'onzz did his typical, "Glad to have you back, Miss Danvers." Kara had darted away from the news reporter's questions and gone straight to the DEO. She had no idea she had drywall in hair, but having her friends and family standing there with their arms crossed made her gulp. She's been covered in worse things like alien goop before, so she didn't think the drywall during the news report would be an issue.

"Umm guys, how's it going? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Is it because I had building materials in my hair or that I was having dinner with Lena because I do not want to give the 'Lena is good' speech again." J'onn's arms were crossed, Alex wore a look of concern that made Kara want to curl into a ball, Maggie looked like the cat who got the cream (no pun in intended), and Winn looked absolutely smitten and broke the mood by laughing hysterically.

Kara was a bit thrown off by their demeanor. _Why is Winn laughing? Also, why does Maggie look like she knew I ate the last of the Christmas cookies? I mean I did, but Eliza said it was okay and Alex cut herself off, and Maggie is vegan anyway, but Maggie has that same exact—"_

"Kara! I knew you were a lesbian! Or Bisexual, I don't care I just want everyone to know I called it first!" Winn jumped up from his chair with his arms up and proceeded to take a bow, "I'm going home, good luck with your gay-panic! I'm happy for you!" With that, Winn grabbed his cardigan and left the DEO, most likely to do some Guardian work that he thought he was being sneaky about. Meanwhile, Kara was standing there looking like a fish with the way her mouth was opening and closing.

J'onn was the first to speak, "Remind me to have that man drug tested. Supergirl, would you care to explain why you ran into several buildings on your way to the scene? Drywall in your hair wasn't an issue, but why did you run into buildings? Was there an incident on the way there?" Maggie wasn't even smirking this point, she wore a huge smile on her face while her girlfriend scanned the blonde. "J'onn there aren't any traces of kryptonite on her. Are you okay Kara? How do you feel? Do you feel any weaker? Did you see anything red," Alex went into full-blown big-agent sister mode.

Normally Kara would have been touched by how much her sister cares, but she was thoroughly confused at this point. "Guys I'm fine! I told you I was at dinner with Lena before I got the call. I changed and flew over to the site. I'm sorry about the buildings, I must have been distracted. I don't even remember flying into them on my way there."

"Dinner with Lena isn't new though. Do you think Cadmus could have done something to your potstickers?" Alex was already jumping to conclusions, then again it would be Cadmus, Lillian, and/or Lex Luthor to try and attack their beloved Kryptonian. Alex looked ready to declare war while Maggie seemed at ease.

"Where did you go for dinner Kara," the detective asked. "Noonan's, the usual," was the Kryptonian's response. "So how as dinner with Lena then?" Kara immediately lit up at Maggie's question, "Dinner was great! I always enjoy eating Lena. Although I do feel bad for having to run out on her nearly every time we eat. We haven't had a single uninterrupted meal this week. I know I can eat quickly," Kara gestures to her whole being, "Because duh, but Lena can't eat that fast. I'm not sure why anyone would want to eat kale. Maybe if she ate it faster it wouldn't taste so bad, but she likes how it tastes so that doesn't matter. What if she's trying to sneak kale into my potstickers. What?"

The blonde was unaware of her slip of the tongue while the others hadn't missed it. Alex looked somewhat appalled, J'onn looked relieved but annoyed, and Maggie looked the same as she did before. Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You mean you like eating _with_ Lena. I doubt she would try to hide kale in your potstickers Kara, you'd smell it right away anyways." Kara started blushing again and picked up one of Winn's action figures to mess with during this awkward conversation.

"Take it easy Little Danvers," the smallest woman chuckled, "What happened during dinner that could have caused you to be distracted enough to fly into buildings and not notice? It was obviously something Lena said or did." The Kryptonian woman would have been offended if it was someone else asking the question, but she thought about it anyway, the crinkle between her brows showing. "Lena mentioned she lost some shareholders because of the project she told us about," pausing to notice everyone nodding at her, "So I started saying how those shareholders were big jerk-faces and she's a good person. I don't know how many times she has to prove to everyone that she is good. She made the cube to save us from the Daxamite invasion, turned in her own mother, she's given us all the research her brother had on the Supers, and she's still looking. The shareholders don't know about the DEO, obviously, but she's done nothing but good! I don't understand why people can't get it through their skulls! A last name doesn't define who you are!"

"Kara! We all know about Lena. How did she react to your little speech?" Alex was desperately trying to get her sister back on track, the talk of food made her realize she hadn't eaten in over8 hours and she was exhausted from the long day. "Oh, right sorry! Lena seemed...she seemed fine with it. She enjoyed my comments and told me to breathe because I was rambling, but then she put her hand on my hand. Which is fine cause that's what normal people do right? I don't even know if she was saying my name to get my attention, so she probably just used touch instead," Kara rambled off some more, making the Ironman figurine bend in weird positions.

"Okay, and how did Lena's hand feel," Maggie asked causing J'onn and Alex to look at her like she grew a second head and Kara to snap Ironman in half. She nervously smiled, "Oh Rao, what? Why would that? I don't see how that's relevant to anything. Oh no, I broke Winn's doll! How much do these cost? I need to fix it before he gets back. Lena's hand was soft and warm, but it's not like it was freezing in the restaurant so that makes sense that she was warm. It felt nice though. I was bummed when she stopped, but it was fine. Oh Rao! I shouldn't be having thoughts like that about my best friend you guys! It's Lena! Oh no, now it'll be awkward because we touch each other a lot. I don't mind because it feels good and I don't want it to stop but isn't that weird. I mean I'm not gay or anything."

"On that note, I'll leave this up to you ladies. Kara, all I want is for you to be happy. I made a promise to your father and myself to keep you safe. So now that I see you aren't in any real danger, I am going to sleep. Good night ladies," J'onn said as he left. He could read minds and Maggie's was very calm because they both had an inkling that there were more than platonic feelings between the youngest Luthor and the Kryptonian, but Alex was more reluctant to believe that. Needless to say, her mind was extremely loud and J'onn needed to leave before the redhead had her own gay panic.

"Umm, that was weird. I never said I was unhappy. Does anyone else think that was weird? Alex what's wrong, your heart rate is a little off. Wait! Where are you going?" A mumbled "food" and "your apartment" was all that came from the older Danvers sister as she walked away from the other women. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, "Maggie what's going on?"

The poor superhero honestly had no clue how oblivious she was and Alex is probably upset she lost her bet. "Oh, Little Danvers," Maggie said, "First, use your vision to fix Ironman and then change back into human clothes." With a gust of air and the brief sound of a laser, Kara was back in her workplace slacks, button-up shirt, and glasses. Maggie looped her arm through the younger woman's and pulled her so they were walking together, "Let's go back to your apartment and I'll explain everything over pizza and beer." Kara's crinkle was more prominent than it was earlier.

A/N: Poor Ironman, I laughed when that happened, because I can totally picture that happening and an "Oops sorry," coming from Kara. Let me know what ya think =]


	3. Lightbulb

It hadn't taken long for the girls to get back to Kara's apartment. Alex had already let herself in and there was an open box of pizza on the counter and an open wine glass. The older Danvers sister was sitting on the couch sipping her wine looking sated. "I figured you may not want Chinese food twice today so I bought Italian." Alex wasn't surprised to see that her girlfriend and sister had stopped for Chinese food anyways. She rolled her eyes, _Kara and her potstickers._

Kara wasn't fazed at the amount of food present, especially since she had eaten the potstickers on her way over to her apartment. Thankfully Maggie hadn't teased her or said anything about stress eating. _Why do I feel so strongly about Lena? These feelings are similar to what I felt with Mon-El, but with less pain. Oh, Rao these potstickers never taste bad! How do they do that?_ Kara was interrupted by her sister clearing her throat. Apparently, she had moved on from potstickers and was absently eating a slice of Maggie's "healthy" pizza.

"Oh gross!" The Kryptonian dropped the slice back into the box and chugged some water. The other women chuckled and smirked at her antics. "Okay Kara, now I'm really worried," Alex said, "You're unconsciously eating pizza with a shitload of vegetable toppings. What's going on sis?" The redhead intently watched her 'younger' sister who was now fiddling with her chopsticks. Maggie rubbed her leg, "It's okay Little Danvers. There's no pressure here. You know we'll love you no matter what. So why don't we just talk about how Lena makes you feel again? How long have you had these feelings?" The detective was very good at her job and she knew Kara wasn't straight, but it was obvious the poor girl didn't know that. She probably should have asked a more specific question because the rambler was front and center again.

Kara took her glasses off with a big sigh, "I already told you I shouldn't be having these thoughts. She's my best friend. She's supposed to be like another sister to me, but Alex, you don't make me feel tingly when you touch my skin. You both make me feel strong,like I can take on anything, but Lena—" Alex interrupted her sister, "Don't worry about my feelings right now Kara. This is about you okay? I won't be hurt." The blonde nodded in response.

"Lena makes me feel like I did with Mon-El, but tenfold. I know she will listen to me and won't disregard my feelings. I know she will always be open for hugs or for Netflix and chilling—" Maggie almost choked on her beer and Alex had to bite her cheek so she didn't laugh at her sister's confused face. "—And she's beautiful. She's a beautiful person inside and out and I want to be able to show her how beautiful I think she is, but I don't know how. She's so soft and warm, and I stare at her lips a lot, but I shouldn't because we're friends, right? I'm not looking at her teeth to see if food is stuck in there. I'm looking because her lips look really soft and OH RAO I GET IT!" Kara surprised the other women when she jumped to her feet. The leaned forward in anticipation of what the blonde was about to say.

"These…these feelings," Kara started pacing, "These are same feelings you two have for each other isn't it? I mean sexuality was never defined on Krypton, it kinda just..." she made pushing gestures with her hands, "You went with the flow. We were supposed to be matched based on our relationship compatibility regardless of gender, so I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. Rao, I think I just...oh Rao!" Kara stopped moving and stared wide-eyed at her sister and the small detective. "I'm...I'm… I'm….," she continued to stutter and Maggie did her signature dimple, head-tilt smile. "Kara, you're not straight."


	4. Out of the Closet

Kara just stared at Maggie in confusion, "I was going to say Lenasexual." At this point, Alex started laughing and got up to pour herself more wine. "Listen, sis, whatever you want to call it, it's okay. Yes. Maggie and I have those same feelings. You know how long it took me to be okay with them. You can take your time figuring out your feelings. There's no rush on determining what you feel for Lena."

Maggie was nodded in agreement. Her 'baby-gay' girlfriend was doing a better job than she thought. Given Alex has been drinking since she got to sister's apartment, she was doing really well with seriousness. She hadn't even slurred her words. She was proud of her girlfriend and made a mental note to show Alex exactly how proud of her she was.

"Besides," Alex exclaimed while slightly sloshing her drink, "It's no secret that Lena is on our team! Have you seen how she turns into a softie the moment you ask her for something? You could literally sneeze on one of her expensive vases, accidentally freeze it, and she will still adore you." Kara started adjusting her glasses and opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She wasn't prepared for those particular words from her sister. Kara knew Lena adored just about as much as she adored Lena, but it wasn't like she could walk on water.

"You're already acknowledging the feelings you have for her, so that's good! Just be sure to spare me the details when you finally jump her bones," with that, Alex sat down and drained the rest of her wine glass. Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, _she was doing so well, why didn't she stop while she was ahead?_ "We're going to pretend I didn't just say that last part," Alex groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

At this point Kara was red in the face, her glasses were no longer on, and she wasn't eating. This was rare for the Kryptonian, but the blonde felt it would be safer if she wasn't eating while the other two spoke to her. Kara didn't want to choke on her delicious food or have to clean it up off her floor from spit-takes. She felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see the detective looking at her with a sympathetic face. "Kara, we love you. We'll always love you. Your sister is right when she says to take your time. There isn't a rush, and we _have_ noticed that Lena looks at you more than 'just a friend' should. So, if you do want to tell her how you feel, I'm confident she'll reciprocate her feelings," Maggie held up a hand to stop anyone else from speaking, "and no one question me because I AM a detective."

The smaller woman leaned back and out of the blonde's space, cautiously sipping her beer while Kara took in everything that was said. A pregnant silence fell over the apartment for several moments only to be interrupted by the Kryptonian woman clearing her throat. Kara stood in front of her family and took a deep breath, "Hello my name is Kara Zor-El Danvers. I am pansexual, and I may be in love with my best friend, Lena Luthor."

The lesbian couple smiled at the blonde with pride. It's never easy coming out. Alex wished Kara hadn't announced it like she was at 'Alcoholics' Anonymous,' but it was a start. She got up and hugged her sister, "I'm so proud of you sis. It's not easy to do that, and you should be proud of yourself. Hopefully saying this will ease your worries about Lena. Having those feelings is okay. Like Maggie said, Lena is into you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Kara hugged her back and thanked her. Next was a tight hug from the smaller woman, who then pulled back to look at the blonde with an unreadable expression. Kara's crinkle returned along with a slight frown, which caused Alex to frown in return. Maggie left her hand on Kara's forearm, "Since your sexuality is officially taken care of, you really need to know that 'Netflix and chill,' has a double meaning, especially when you invite your love interest over."

A loud groan of distress came from the redhead on the couch, "Maggie no! Why?! I am _not_ having this conversation with my _sister_ right now." Kara was thoroughly confused, "I…I don't understand. 'Netflix and chill' means relaxing on the couch and binge-watching stuff. Alex and I do it all the time!" A muffled 'that's different' came from Alex who had her face in a pillow. Maggie let out her signature dimple-smile, patting her friend on the shoulder, "Very true, but you're not in love with Alex that way. If you invite Lena over to 'Netflix and chill," you'll probably end up having sex." The brunette ignored the embarrassed look on the now tomato-faced Kryptonian and the protests from her girlfriend behind her. She tapped her beer and gestured towards Kara, "Speaking of which I need to tell you what 'eating out' means now too."

Maggie was rewarded with a sputtering alien and multiple cushions getting thrown at the back of her head while her girlfriend shouted, "I hate you right now. Someone kill me. Kara, kill me with your laser vision or something. Jesus Christ Mags!" Maggie laughed at the Danvers sisters, saying 'love you Alex' in between breaths. Kara wondered how much it would cost if she burned a hole into her apartment floor, dropped down to the center of the earth, and camped out there for a bit.

A/N: I didn't mean to have a cliffhanger-y chapter last time sorry! Maggie's a little stinker, isn't she! =) Lemme know what you think! ttfn


	5. The Art

Alex decided to take herself for a walk during the 'eating out' conversation. She loved Kara, she truly did. She would even take a Kryptonite-filled bullet for her sister, but she did not _want_ to listen to her sister learn about eating out if she couldn't help it. Especially if Maggie was explaining it to her. _I really hope Maggie doesn't mention me at all otherwise Kara and I will have a hard time even making eye contact_. The DEO agent huffed and kicked a random pebble on the side walk, checking her phone to see if it was "safe" to go back to her sister's apartment. There was a slight breeze out that sent a shiver through Alex's body, making her wish she had brought her jacket.

 _ **Meanwhile in Kara's apartment…**_

"Little Danvers, are you going continue glaring a hole into your floor or are you gonna sit so we can talk?" Maggie was a very patient person, but she also wanted to have this conversation before her girlfriend returned. She didn't exactly walk outside in the cold well-prepared. Maggie blamed the alcohol consumption.

With a sigh, Kara sat down, "Okay let's hear it. What is 'eating out' and how is it different than getting food all the time? I'm assuming it's strictly a thing between women otherwise my past boyfriends would have said something about it." This made Maggie frown. _Man! This poor girl hasn't been eaten out before?_

"Okay Kara, I'll give you my version, which may be blunter than you'd like, but I think it's necessary knowledge when dating a woman. So 'eating out' means you are eating another woman's vagina. First of all, it's not strictly between women. Second, do you know what the clitoris, or clit, is?" The Kryptonian's eyes got wide and she nodded while furiously blushing and looked away from the detective. "Great! By eating another woman's vagina, that means you will be licking her pussy. There are multiple variations to pussy-licking, but I'll give you the basics. Sometimes you should trail your tongue from the bottom of her vagina to the top and circle her clit. Other times you can flick her clit with your tongue but be gentle about it."

Maggie half expected the young reporter to be taking notes. She was about to ask the flustered woman if she was paying attention when Alex came bursting in, "Sorry guys, it's colder than I thought. I'll be a big girl and just sit here but please don't mention me at all Mags." Alex grabbed a pitcher of water for Kara, sat down next to her girlfriend with another glass of wine, and curled up in a blanket.

The blond starts pouring herself some water as the smaller woman continued her explanation. "Okay so as I was saying…flick her clit with your tongue. The clitoris is very sensitive so you need to be as gentle as possible, unless she asks you to increase the pressure on her little button." Kara furrowed her eyebrows, wondering about how gentle she can be. "You know how you eat ice cream cones and lick what's melting off your arm? It's a similar thing. I'm also assuming you've given head to your past male partners, right? So, you've practiced giving head on popsicles before?"

Kara nodded while her sister flinched but remained quiet. "So, think about the vagina as similar to popsicles but much smaller. You'll be dragging your tongue up and sucking once you get to the button on top. Don't suck too hard, not just because of your super strength but because it's a sensitive spot. You want your woman limping away because you fucked her _real_ good. Not because you actually hurt her…Well I guess that also depends on her preference, but that's not the point right now," Maggie waved her hand to dismiss that comment. "You can also dip your tongue into her pussy and wiggle around in there too. Kind of like you're pretending to be an animal lapping up water." The older Danvers sister tried not to smirk at a fond memory of being thoroughly fucked by girlfriend, she was a bit sore the next day but it was definitely in a good way.

Meanwhile, Kara was busy with her own inner thoughts of Lena and ice cream. _I wonder if she'd taste sweeter than ice cream. Can I use freeze breath on her? Would that feel okay? I did that with Mon-El a couple times and he wasn't opposed. Will she drip like melting ice cream? Can I drag my tongue all over and suck her into my mouth? What if I make sounds into her? What would it feel like to have Lena's muscles twitching around my tongue? Can I use superspeed or will that hurt? I should be gentle about it the first time I try it._ An image of a naked Lena standing in front of her popped into her head. _Oh Rao! I'd love to see her towering over me with her perfect hair framing her face while I eat her out. Is she a vocal lover or will I only be able to hear her with my superhearing? Why is it so hot in here again and why are my feet wet?_

Poor Kara had trailed off so far into her own mind, that Maggie's voice had become background noise until the detective stopped talking per Alex's instruction. The couple just sat on the couch watching the red-faced Kryptonian pour all the water from the pitcher into her glass. The woman was clearly in her own mind because she overfilled her glass and let it run onto the table, floor, and over her feet. The blonde looked up to see the other two women staring at her in confusion.

Maggie had another hunch about what just happened but decided not to ask. Alex, on the other hand, played the role of concerned older sister and tried to ask Kara what that was all about, but she was too fast. The young reporter had used her superspeed to clean up her mess and now sat where she was before but still red in the face and wringing her fingers together. "I think I get the moral of the story Maggie thank you," the detective nodded in response. "I umm…I have some thinking to do, can you let yourselves out? Love you, bye!" With that, Kara sped off into her room and shut the door.

Alex looked at her lover, "What the fuck was that about?" Her girlfriend merely smiled and her and nodded towards their mess of alcohol bottles. They cleaned up their mess and left the Kryptonian's apartment arm in arm, "Well if I didn't know any better, Kara started daydreaming about eating Lena out." Alex gave her lover a shove, "Well obviously but why did she...," she was interrupted by a finger to her mouth. "I wasn't done yet. If I'm correct, Little Danvers is either fantasizing about eating Lena out, _or_ she's horny. I've never seen her be so red in the face for so long before."

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes, "I like to think I know my sister really well and I doubt she sped off to go," the redhead shuddered, "Masturbate. She's probably going to do more research on it, find different things in her kitchen, and practice with whatever she's found. She's done that before when she wanted to pet a cat. She practiced being gentle until she was confident enough that she could pet and pick up that cat without hurting it." Maggie smiled at how sad yet precious that was. "That's very smart of her. Although…She's practicing petting a different kitty this time." Alex groaned while the brunette threw her head back and laughed at her all the way to the elevator.

Kara had heard every word the other women had said and swelled with pride at how well her older sister knew her. Sure, they didn't get along at first when the Danvers' first adopted her, but they had grown extremely close. Alex was creepily right. Kara had her laptop on her counter and ice cream and various fruits out that she could practice her techniques with. She felt silly, but if she wanted to please her best friend, who would hopefully soon be her girlfriend, she needed to be able to handle the woman's 'little button' properly. The young superhero had a hunch she'd enjoy eating Lena out. Without further ado, she pulled back her hair, removed her glasses and got to work.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I _was_ on a roll with writing but suddenly got writer's block. Someone gave me a very helpful hint for what to write for upcoming chapters so I thank you! I'm currently working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon. If y'all have any requests, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this. Per usual review please so I know I'm doing an okay job. Ttfn – T =)


	6. Hugs

Kara took Maggie and Alex's words to heart and observed how Lena acted around her. The CEO was much more relaxed and nearly glowed in her presence. The blonde had chalked it up to being Lena's first friend who wasn't judging her by her last name. The brunette didn't rub anyone else's hand the way she did at dinner the other night. In fact, she realized the CEO doesn't normally touch other people in general. Lena did mention her awkwardness with physical contact when she hugged her the first time. The whole 'the Luthor family was never very loving' spiel was the reasoning behind it. Which always brings a frown to the superhero's face.

"Kara!" The blonde had stopped by Lena's office for their weekly lunch date, but her friend was running behind so she busied herself. Kara had no idea she was so lost in her thoughts about her best friend/crush, that she crushed the stapler she had been holding. Lena was looking at her with concern written across her beautiful face. Kara gulped, "Sorry about your stapler Lee. I was," she might as well judge her reaction, "I was just thinking about your reaction the first time we hugged." The blonde heard Lena's heart speed up a bit and made a mental note of that to herself.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or worried that my reaction caused you to pulverize my stapler. What did it ever do to you Kara," Lena jokingly questioned, but remained on the other side of the desk, worried about her best friend. "Oh Rao! No! That's not…I mean… What I meant was… hold on! What I meant was your explanation about your reaction is what made me crush the stapler. You said the Luthor's didn't give you the love and physical affection that you needed so you felt awkward about it. I was upset that they could disregard you like that, especially a young child. You're so sweet and lovable I'm not sure why someone wouldn't want to hug you!" Kara had no idea when she had moved, but she was now caressing the younger woman's face in her hand and rubbing her thumb on her cheek. _Rao her eyes are so green. Similar to Kryptonite but infinitely more beautiful. There's that lip bite again. When did I start touching her? I can't just do that! Well technically she likes it, but her heart is racing. She hasn't moved away from me though, she just bit her lip in response. Rao she's getting closer to me._

Lena's voice brought the superhero out of her internal ramble, "Kara, you're very sweet. Thank you for thinking I'm lovable. I appreciate that you feel so protective of me, I'm not use to someone actually giving a damn about me, let alone a Luthor." The blonde adjusted her glasses and readied herself to speak her case as to why Lena was worth giving a damn but was interrupted by the CEO's full body against her in a tight hug. She tightly hugged the smaller woman back, within humanly reason, and rubbed her back. Kara felt herself getting hot as a flush creeped up her neck to her face. Lena's body fit against the Kryptonian's in a way only paired puzzle pieces fit. She could feel her soft breasts squishing against her own. She could feel Lena's soft skin under hand her hands as a result of her open-back dress. Not to mention the CEO's hands were gently resting above her butt. If she moved her fingers lower, just an inch or so, she could fully grab her Kryptonian behind. Both women stiffened when Kara unintentionally nuzzled into Lena's neck, inhaling her perfume.

The young reporter jumped back in shock breaking all bodily contact, "Rao! I'm sorry that was invasive! You just smelled good and hugging you felt right." Lena shook her head and giggled, a sound that Kara still loved to hear from the often-serious woman. "Kara, relax! I like your hugs," the brunette looked around before meeting blue eyes, "I feel warm when you hug me and not just because you're basically made from solar radiation. You just feel right you know?" The still blushing blonde took Lena's fidgeting fingers into her hands, _Rao she's so soft._ "I do know what you mean. Lena I—," she was interrupted by a message in her ear. Supergirl was needed. "Shoot! Gotta go! I'll see you at game-night tonight right?" Kara waited for her best friend to confirm before flying out the window in her Supergirl attire shouting a "See you later" on her way out. She left a curious Lena Luthor behind who smirked to herself. She didn't recall ever seeing an alien blush so much as Kara Danvers. _I hope she doesn't run into any more buildings. It can't be good for even an alien to inhale that much drywall._ Her assistant, Jess, buzzed her reminding her of a conference call she has in five minutes. She put her adorable best friend to the back of her mind and put her 'business mask' back on.

 _ **Later that night**_

Supergirl had a busy day. Saving another burning building, preventing what could have been a horrible car accident because an over-exhausted truck driver fell asleep at the wheel; and running DEO missions of capturing misbehaving aliens. If Kara wasn't so excited for game night with the people she basically calls her family, she would have been a bit tired. She saved the world several times and still had time to finish the report Snapper had asked for. That man was always so grouchy. Kara used her superspeed to get her apartment all prepped. She gets to see one of her favorite people again today, Lena Luthor.

The blonde felt her front get ridiculously cold, "Oh come on! Again?! Rao! Why does this keep happening?" She had spilled ice cold water all over herself while daydreaming about Lena…again. Kara was about to go change when there was a knock at her door. She used her x-ray vision to find Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn at her door. She let them in and excused herself for a wardrobe change and sped off to her room.

Winn was amused, "Wow! Did anyone else find that weird yet hilarious? A tomato-faced Kara Danvers, covered in water, speaking gibberish! I'd love to know what caused this. I haven't seen her this flustered since her crush on you James!" They made themselves right at home and began setting up games, drinks, and snacks. "That's true man, but I have nothing to do with it this time," James replied. The older Danvers sister was about to tell them not to worry about it, but Maggie beat her to the punch, "Well boys I know exactly what's going on and I shall give you her name; Lena Luthor."

The men stared at the redhead with blank faces. Winn was the first to speak, "I knew it! I knew she had a thing for Lena. She's incredibly awesome and a literal _freaking_ genius, what's not to like?" James merely smiled and said, "It all makes sense now. I had a feeling Lena was behind this."

"You had a feeling I was behind what exactly?"


	7. Two Can Play

"You had a feeling I was behind what exactly?"

There stood Lena Luthor in Kara's doorway in all her glory, wine bottles in hand. "The door was left open. Now what have I done," the younger woman asked. Maggie walked over and slung an arm over the CEO's shoulder, "Little Luthor! James had a feeling you were one of the people who make Little Danvers so happy. She gets very excited when you come to game nights and we've determined you're behind it." Lena didn't think the detective was lying to her, but then again who could lie when they have such telling dimples? "Well as long as I'm causing happiness, I don't mind being the accused. I brought more of our favorite wines." They all headed towards to couch to prepare the games.

Kara was still in the bathroom. She had changed her clothes relatively quickly but had to splash cold water on her face before going back out there. She was all kinds of embarrassed from everything she's been doing lately. Starting with her 'practicing' exercises, to dirty thoughts about Lena, nuzzling her neck then flying off the balcony, and then spilling water just thinking about the CEO. The blonde was determined to act relatively normal.

For some reason, acting normal meant using superspeed and loudly saying Lena's name before nearly knocking over the younger woman with a bear hug. The brunette giggled at the superhero's antics and savored the giddy feeling she got from Kara's body being so tight against her. Until someone, Winn, cleared their throat, "How come you never get that excited to see me? I want a massive hug from Kara-bear!" Everyone laughed as the two women blushed. Laughter quickly turned into wincing when Kara accidentally squeezed the tech genius a little too hard, cracking some of his joints.

As the night went on, the whole crew had fun despite Lena kicking everyone's asses at monopoly. Lena's not even sure why they keep begging to play that game. She _is_ the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company. They were all having fun though and Lena was personally having a great time making Kara antsy. Every once in a while, she'd look up to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. They'd widen in shock and immediately look elsewhere. A few times Lena would wink or smirk at the Kryptonian. The young brunette tested the waters by sensually licking her lips before sipping her wine, keeping direct eye contact with the blonde.

Kara brutally shattered monopoly piece. "Aww, Kara! Again?! Jeez!" Winn whined and they collectively decided Kara was on snack duty for yet again breaking someone's board game pieces. The young Kryptonian was busy in the kitchen stacking snacks into her arms, but that didn't stop 'Little Luthor' from following the blonde. Leaning against the island, Lena continued to taunt Kara.

 _Golly, she's persistent. She's definitely doing this on purpose now,_ thought the blonde _._ "What's the matter Kara, you seem distracted," Lena asked. _Oh, two can play this game._ The blonde quickly dispersed the snacks among her friends and family and went back to Lena. The inhuman speed caused the younger woman's hair to slightly blow out of place. Before she could adjust her dark auburn locks, Kara reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear. The superhero gave her Lena's wrist a gentle squeeze, "We better get back there before I'm stuck on snack duty all night!" She nearly skipped towards the couch, "Guys! Lena's my partner for the rest of the night." It was Lena's turn to blush, and she proceeded to do so all the way through Jenga and Charades.

There was something captivating about the way Kara Zor-El Danvers acted out movies without talking. It made the young CEO quite hot and bothered. Maybe it was because the others were giving the blonde movies that made the superhero flex her muscles rather frequently. A bit too frequently for Lena's liking. She squinted at the others around the room, _there's no way they're accidentally doing this. They all look like they've been scheming. Wait a minute…_

The young Luthor's thoughts were interrupted by a squealing Winn being held over Kara's head. She was clearly acting out King Kong or Tarzan. Alex and Maggie were just a fit of giggles while Winn complained about his role. "Kara that's not fair! You know 'they' carried a woman! Why'd you pick me up?!"

Kara gently set him down with a huff, "It was you or Maggie. I was told, no I was _threatened,_ no more potstickers for the rest of the month if I so much as stepped in Maggie's direction. I can't pick Lena up because she's my partner and James…Well, you're just too big for the role, sorry man."

Lena shook her head at their antics, "Well now it doesn't count because you were talking! Kara sit down! No way I'm losing this game night, we're on a role. It was King Kong by the way." The young Kryptonian sat down with a frown, she didn't like losing and she quite proud of herself for her rendition of the classic movie. Leaning into the Luthor's body she whispered into her ear, "I didn't pick you up because you're in a dress and I don't think you'd appreciate flashing everyone."

The blonde's skin radiated heat onto Lena's side. That woman was basically made from sunlight. She was hot literally and figuratively and Lena was in no way complaining. The brunette quietly whimpered when Kara's body separated from hers. Well, the younger woman thought she was quiet enough because she barely heard herself make a sound, however, the Kryptonian's super-hearing heard everything. Kara gave her a concerned side-eye and kept a hand on Lena's leg at all times while they sat on the couch.

The young CEO was slightly taken aback by touchy Kara, but she most certainly wasn't complaining. She may have internally protested when the other woman moved her hand to pick things up once game night was done though. They needed to talk because this tension was getting to Lena and with her complexion, she might have looked like a bright red pepper the whole night.

Everyone hugged each other and went on their merry way, except for Lena Luthor. Kara had a gentle but firm grasp on the brunette's wrist when she tried to leave. "Wait, Lena…could you stay here tonight? I mean you should stay here tonight. You've had a lot of wine and some of James' 'jumpy beer' so you shouldn't drive home. I know there's uber and all that, but will you stay please?" Kara's thumbs were gently making circles on Lena's creamy skin and that's when the CEO broke. Stepping forward, Lena left a 'longer than just friends' kiss on the Kryptonian's forehead, "Of course I'll stay. How could I say no to you Kara?"

The blonde gave her love interest some extra clothes and patted the empty spot on her bed, "This can be your side. I already took out a toothbrush for you. I'm just going to clean up while you change." With that, the superhero was off to the other room, tidying up. For Lena, the urge to grab her friend's face for a passionate kiss was getting harder to ignore. Now they'll be sleeping together in the same bed. Her body was still tingling from the Kryptonian's body being so close.

Once changed and sorted, Lena crawled under the covers and stared up at the ceiling, alone with her thoughts. _How do I tell Kara about my feelings? What if she was just touching my knee because she thought she hurt me and wanted to make sure I was okay? She's the only one who heard me whimper. She's also the only one who can hear when my heart skips when she walks in the room, or smiles at me, or fuck just by breathing._ The younger Luthor sighed to herself and rolled over, _calm your gay Lena, you need to talk to her about this. She's probably already noticed my heartbeat, I hope she hasn't noticed anything else._

"Are you okay?" Lena screamed as her eyes shot open. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Kara come back to the room, nor did she feel her crawl into bed. Lena wasn't sure when they started holding hands, but she didn't want it to end. She sighed, _better late than never_. With silent confidence, green eyes looked into blue, "I am now that you're here love." They smiled at each other and eventually fell asleep. Their hands stayed connected through the night, neither woman turning away from the other.

A/N: Here it is! I'm going to try to crank out a chapter each week before the semester starts up again. Please read and review! I love to hear what y'all think. ttfn - T


	8. Breakfast Treats

Lena sleepily snuggled into a pillow that smelled just like Kara's shampoo. She was a bit disappointed that it was a pillow instead of the Kryptonian goddess. Sitting up with a huff, she ran a hand through her auburn locks. Where did her precious friend go and was something burning?

"Shoot shoot shoot! Oh, Rao! Come on why?!" An exasperated Kara dumped the third batch of burnt pancakes into the trash. She stood there in a kitchen apron with a slight pout on her face, wondering why she almost always burns breakfast. _I just wanted to make a nice breakfast for us before we went off to work. Why do I burn everything? Why doesn't my laser vision cook pancakes efficiently? I have no issues with oatmeal or popcorn, why are pancakes so hard?_

If Lena thought she adored the blonde before, she was wrong. She never felt more drawn to Kara Zor-El Danvers before and apparently, her body felt the same. The young CEO found herself walking towards the pouting hero and reaching her hands up to cup her face. To say both women were shocked was an understatement but neither moved away.

"Kara," their eyes met briefly before flitting back to each other's lips, "Tell me to stop." She leaned closer to the taller woman, pausing for an answer. "I don't want you to stop." They closed the gap with a sweet and savory kiss. Kara was vibrating with joy and Lena was flushed from her chest to her ears.

Kara had one of her million-watt smiles on and tucked a brunette strand behind Lena's ear, "Wow. I definitely don't want to tell you to stop doing that," she laughed. Their lips met again for a much more passionate kiss that sent heat to their loins. The superhero shuddered, letting out a breathy moan, giving Lena an opportunity to slip her tongue into Kara's mouth. They held each other closer, hands wandering while their tongues dueled. Suddenly, Lena found herself sandwiched between the kitchen island and Kara's hot body. She couldn't help but throw her head back in a loud moan.

"Oh God, Kara," she chuckled, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I was thinking about how adorable you looked pouting over the trash can, then my subconscious took over." The youngest Luthor ran a hand through her luscious locks and smiled sheepishly at the superhero, who merely hugged her in response. "Please don't apologize. I've been wanting to kiss you for ages but was just too chicken to make the first move. Do you regret it?" The brunette shook her head, "Good! Because I don't and I kinda want to do that some more. But first," Kara gently squeezed Lena's hips, "We need to get us some food."

Right on cue, the Kryptonian's stomach growled in response and it was her turn to wear a sheepish smile. They needed to talk about the meaning behind the sudden kiss, but they wanted to ride the high first. Never in their wildest dreams did the girls imagine their feelings were mutual, well if not for their friends' not-so-subtle clues. Lena prepared some oatmeal and coffee for the two of them and they chatted before separating to get ready for their busy jobs.

 _ **Later that day during Lena's lunch break**_

Lena called Jess into her office for some company and they ate their salads in silence until the CEO's assistant blurted out an indiscrete question. "Miss Luthor," Jess winced when her boss raised an eyebrow at her, "I-I mean Lena. If you don't mind my saying, you're glowing and appear to be flitting around your office today. Did you and Miss Danvers finally have sex?"

The woman continued to eat her food while Lena choked in surprise. She knew Jess was blunt, but she didn't anticipate her jumping the gun so much. "Jess! I knew you were rooting for Kara, but sex? You know I have to wine and dine a woman first. Kara is very special. She's the epitome of sunshine and must be treated like a princess and cherished." Lena nodded at herself as if agreeing with her own statement. "So, you didn't have sex then," the assistant patiently waited. The CEO rolled her eyes, "No, Jess we did not have sex…" she paused with a happy sigh, "We did kiss though and good God can that woman kiss."

Jess smiled. She hadn't seen her boss smile this much in a very long time. In fact, she wore the same smile as she did when Clark Kent and Kara Danvers first arrived in Miss Luthor's office. She knew then that Lena was smitten with the reporter, but she obviously wasn't going to admit it to anyone. _That woman is always second guessing herself when it comes to social interactions. And yet she will send enough flowers to fill an office. Little Miss 'Oh we're just friends and she's basically my hero.'_

"That's a start! I'm sure that woman can kiss. I have a feeling her mousey, glasses-adjusting antics are just a rouse. Miss Danvers must know exactly what she's doing." Lena sighed again, "Oh, Jess. What am I going to do with you?" The other woman shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of reimbursing her for a bet she just lost to a certain intimidating, Agent Danvers. "Jessica! You placed a bet on us?!"

A/N: Surprise! Hehe. I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. =P Let me know what ya think! Tootles - T


	9. Making Plans

_**Meanwhile on Kara's lunchbreak**_

"Oh my gosh, Alex it was amazing! One minute I was about to burn a hole through another batch of burnt pancakes, then Lena was there kissing me. Rao! Her lips are so soft! I still can't believe it happened! I convinced her to sleep over, which we've done before, but this time it was different Alex! I woke up feeling so energized and ready to take on anything it was amazing!"

The older Danvers sister ate her burger while her younger sister rambled on about her love interest. She had no idea how the young alien missed the cues Lena gave her, but Alex was a former "baby-gay" so she couldn't judge. She was just happy to see Kara in love. She had watched her when dating James and other previous love interests, but there was no doubt that Kara gushed more about Lena. It was as if she radiated sunlight when she spoke about the young CEO.

"I'm so happy for you Kara! When are you two going on a date? Oh, and please don't try cooking for her again Kara. The two of you can't have popcorn and oatmeal for dinner." The redhead watched as Kara's eyes comically widened, "Alex! I was so excited about this morning that I completely forgot to ask her on a date! Oh, Rao, I'm sending her mixed signals." Kara dropped her head in her hands while groaning at her morning memory lapse. They had talked during breakfast, but a date never came up.

"Why not start by taking a deep breath. Lena is crazy about you and isn't going anywhere. Why don't you ask her to lunch at her office? That shouldn't be too nerve-racking since you eat together often anyways," Alex suggested. If Kara was as distracted as she was the last time, she figured privacy would be best. "And no offense sis, but try to leave the drywall intact if your mind is preoccupied again."

Nervous laughter erupted from the young Kryptonian. She was still embarrassed about her incident with the buildings and ending up on the news with drywall in her hair. _Those piercing green eyes, her strong jawline, and her beautiful smile._ Kara smiled to herself, "Can you really blame me Alex? Lena is a goddess. I could get lost in her eyes for days. I want nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms and protect her from everyone and everything. She deserves to know what it feels like to be loved. I want to do that for her. I want to show her how much love I have to give. I want to take her flying with me. Oh my gosh, Alex!"

The redhead merely smirked and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Yes, Kara?" _She's really head-over-heels for Lena. It's precious. She deserves this._ "Alex! I should take Lena to her favorite restaurant! I think it's in Italy or was it in Ireland? No, wait! I think it's in Paris!" The blonde continued her ramblings until Alex's laughter made her stop. "Kara, I think you should take it easy. Have lunch with Lena and nonchalantly ask her what her favorite restaurant is. Definitely ask her if she's afraid of heights before literally sweeping her off her feet."

The young Kryptonian opened her mouth but was cut off by the sound of sirens and the DEO agent's phone going off. "Looks like lunch is over. There's a hostage situation at the city bank. I'll meet you there! Be careful Alex!" Both women dropped money on the table for their meals and ran off in separate directions.

 _ **Later at the DEO after the incident**_

Word got out that the bank robbers had used kryptonite against Supergirl. 'Where did the suspects obtain the material? How badly injured was their alien hero? Would Supergirl be okay? Who would protect the people if Supergirl was weak? Why are human and alien criminals working together to rob a bank?' It was all over the news. Thankfully Winn muted the TVs when the Danvers sisters made their way to the med bay.

"Kara are you okay? I had no idea they had kryptonite otherwise we wouldn't have sent you in," Alex said while checking her vitals. She didn't think her sister was exposed to it long enough for any real damage to be done, but she knows it's draining for the woman. The defeated and exhausted look that takes over her sister during these exposures always made her stomach twist. _We had been so careful to destroy that crap, how the hell did those idiots get ahold of it?_ "We should get you under the sun lamps," worry was written all over the scientist's face.

"Alex I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired. I wasn't expecting to be fighting such massive aliens with kryptonite in a bank. Where the heck did they even get their hands on it in the first place? I thought it had all been destroyed?" Kara resented the effects of kryptonite and really didn't want anyone having access to the stone. The last thing she needed was to be weakened by the dreaded stone and unable to protect others and herself. Kara's phone went off for the tenth time since she returned to the DEO. It was Lena. She must have seen the news. "I need to call Lena back. She's probably freaking out. I'll sit under the lamps after okay?"

The blonde hopped off the table and head towards the door only to be stopped by J'onn, "Try not to worry Supergirl. We will find whoever did this. I made a promise to your father to keep you both safe and that's what I'll do," he gently squeezed her shoulder. They smiled and nodded at each other.

The phone call was relatively quick as the CEO had a board meeting soon, but Kara reassured the younger woman that she's fine and would be under the sun lamps shortly. She even made sure to ask her to lunch, which Alex had overheard at this point because Kara was walking back into the med bay. "I'll let you go so you can kick butt at your meeting. I can't wait to have lunch with you tomorrow," Alex waved her arms. "Oh, Lena hang on, Alex wants me to tell you something."

Alex dismissively waved her hand, "It's nothing too important. Can you have Lena remind Jess to give me what's rightfully mine for winning the bet? She can just give it to you after your lunch tomorrow." A flabbergasted Kara Danvers stared at her sister, "What bet!" Lena laughed and hung up while the blonde stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The older Danvers sister continued what she was doing, avoiding eye contact with the Kryptonian.

"Alex…what bet?" Kara stalked over to the tables to lay under the sun lamps, happy to feel the effects of the green stone leave her body. The older woman was making her way towards the door of the med bay, "I may have placed a bet with Jess. She thought you two would have sex right away. I told her you wouldn't and I won because I know my sister so well." Kara sat up in shock and yelled after the retreating DEO agent, "You what? Alex! Alex get back here!"

A/N: Apologies for the delay. Writer's block and life happened. I hope to wrap this story up with a few more chapters.


End file.
